Tamashi Isshoni
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Don t be scared sweetie abrí mis brazos,ella saltó de ese pilar-¡Maka!- gritó con miedo Tsubaki...y entendí su temor: Detrás de Maka Estaba Asura. Momentos después,en las manos del Kishin,posaba el alma de mi Técnico...MXS, TXBS,KXM


Se encontraban en la pelea final, pondrían un alto y fin a la locura y junto a ella a Asura, el Kishin, que habia hecho de las suyas en muchas partes del mundo.

Cuando le ganara a esa cosa... sería demasiado _Cool._

Asura se encontraba justo en medio de los 4 técnicos, algo herido y mirandolos con cierta superioridad aún.

-Maka - dijo la guadaña - es hora del golpe final... -se transformó en arma pasando a los brazos de su técnico-asegurate que el golpe sea _con estilo_...

-Urosai Soul- contestó Maka apretando un poco el mango de la guadaña- primero lo alcanzamos y despues averiguamos como- Soul se reflejó en el filo con una media sonrisa

- Ni hablar, ese golpe debe ser lo más simetrico posible

- Urosai Kid, como dice Maka, primero lo alcanzamos y después averiguas- lo regaño la mayor de las hermanas, mientras que la menor solo reia al momento que se volvian a transformar en pistolas

- No se como lidiar con Kishin.... demmo... ha causado..problemas a mis amigos...- Tomo con fuerza a Ragnarok el cual tenia su forma de espada.

-Black Star... no te confies...

- Oee! ese Kishin no me quitara protagonismo, ya viste como lo dejamos, además...!

- Black Star...- el chico detubo su discurso mirando a su compañera- Se que lo harás.... permiteme ver cuando superes a los Dioses...- y con una sonrisa paso a las manos de su técnico el cual sonrió colocandose en posición para el ataque en conjunto

- ¡TAMASHI NO KYOUMEI!- gritaron los tecnicos y sus respectivas armas

- ¡¡ASURA!!! Anata no Tamashi Itadakuio!!!- Maka se abalanzó sobre el para atacarlo con el Caza Brujas, Kid empezó con la carga en sus pistolas, BlackStar saltó y empezó a dar unos golpes con Tsubaki en forma de Kusarigama, Kid con sus golpes estratégicamente lanzados, en puntos en los cuales su compañero habia dado antes al igual que Crona. Asura atacaba con sus largas vendas (o bufanda, como prefieran), los 4 técnicos esquivaron dichos ataques.

- ¡Maka!- gritó Kid- hagamos la Resonancia en Cadena

- Hai... - los tres técnicos denuevo se pusieron en posicion para su resonancia, mientras que Crona les hacia ganar tiempo, los 3 cerraron sus ojos, empezando la sincronia- Kid..- dijo Maka en sus adentros, mientras una pequeña parte de su alma se juntaba con la de Kid- BlackStar...

Soul se sentó frente al piano, preparandose para la melodía con un curioso y ansioso admirador...

La melodía empezó

-Tsubaki, Forma de Espada Demoniaca!

- ¡Lizz, Patty!

- ¡Soul!- de su guadaña, salió una luz la cual hizo que Asura se tapara los ojos, una guadaña mas grande y de un peculiar color fue sostenida por la joven técnico. Asura sonrió de lado, al mismo tiempo que veía a sus oponentes

-Modo Ejecución listo...

-Frecuencia estable

-Ruido 0.3%

- Transferencia de la frecuencia a los pinchos negros.. listo

- Puedes disparar en 3

- 2

-1

- Disparaaa! ehehehe!!!

- DEATH CANNON!- Gritó el joven Shinigami, lanzando su poderoso ataque, Crona salto hacia atras dejando libre el paso. Asura juntó sus manos, apareciendo un circulo grande rojo, con simbolos y escrituras peculiares, deteniendo el ataque y haciendo una nube de humo.

- ¡¡No te confies!!- gritó otro oponente, Asura solo movió su cabeza, nuevamente sonriendo de lado utilizo uno de sus lazos atrapando, en su 3er intento a BlackStar- Heh...- una pequeña nube de humo distrajo el Kishin, mostrando a una Tsubaki sosteniendo el lazo que antes la aprisionaba con su mano derecha

- ¡Aqui estoy!- BlackStar apareció justo detras de Asura, al cual le dio una buena patada en la cabeza puesto que estaba en el aire, haciendo que el Kishin perdiera el equilibrio

- ¡¡ASURA!!- del humo que aun quedaba del ataque de Kid apareció Maka, la cual de un movimiento de sus brazos atacó al Kishin con su Caza Demonios partiendolo en dos. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de este, la ojiverde sonrió victoriosa- Se acabó... Asura

El Kishin sonrio de manera macabra

- Al contrario...- El Asura frente a ella se desvanecio, Maka se dio una vuelta sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella

- ¿Nani?- dijeron los técnicos presentes, mirando a Asura detras de Maka, con dos lazos ataco a la mensionada, haciendo que esta soltara su arma alejandola de ella, con otro lazo la tomo del cuello elevandola un poco del suelo.

- ¡Maka!- gritó Soul al mismo tiempo que se convertia en humano, ella puso una de sus manos en el lazo de Asura tratando de safarse, Kid empezó a correr hacia el apuntando con sus pistolas, Kid le imito pero con Tsubaki en forma de Shuriken

- ¡¡Sueltala Asura!!- Gritó Crona al estar casi a un lado de el con Ragnarok en el aire, Kid al momento de disparar fue atacado por otro lazo del Kishin, dandole este golpe a BlackStar haciéndolo retroceder y ante el poco equilibrio, fue lanzando hacia Crona cayendo ambos al suelo.

- So-Soul- Maka estiró su brazo libre hacia su costado izquierdo, donde se encontraba la guadaña, Asura se acercó a Maka, hablándole al oído.

- Se acabó... para tí

Maka Abrió por completo sus ojos

Soul se quedó petrificado viendo el antebrazo que atravezaba el pecho de su técnico

- ¡¡MAKAAA!!

* * *

**SOUL POV**

-¡¡MAKAAA!!- Me senté por impulso en mi cama, con un brazo extendido hacia la nada- Argh...- me recargue en esa misma mano, apoyada a la rodilla que flexioné. Era la 3ra vez que soñaba con lo mismo...

Y eso no era nada _cool.._.

-¡Soul!¿paso algo?- dijo Maka al mismo tiempo que entraba (sin permiso por cierto) a mi habitacion, aún era de noche y ella aún llevaba su pijama

-Iee... una pesadilla

-¿La misma de hace tiempo? no se porque no me quieres contar- Maka se sentó a un lado mío- Relajate y trata de dormir, recuerda que en unas horas iremos contra Arachnophobia, y debes descanzar.. ¿me diras tu sueño? tal vez te ayude

Lo pensé por un momento

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que...- una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, sarcástica por supuesto- Soñé que te ibas de boca por tener unos pechos tan grandes como los de Blair, y te tenía que cuidar para que no te cayeras... aunque pensandolo bien no era una pesadilla del todo...

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber visto a Maka entrecerrando sus ojos con un tic en uno y con una venita salir de su frente... y después todo fue completamente oscuridad...

* * *

Me sentia aliviado.

Maka había vencido al Kishin Asura, de una manera por decir... interesante. Habia mostrado un coraje mayor al de siempre. ¡ Y quien lo diría! Resulta que mi técnico tambien es arma. El miedo que tenia antes de entrar al campo creado por Asura se había desvanecido ¿espera dije miedo? Am.. quise decir procupación...

Ella aún estaba arriba del pilar, mirando como la locura desaparecía poco a poco.

- ¡Bien hecho Maka!- gritó Lizz, acompañada de la risa de Patty

- ¡Heh! le quería dar algo de protagonismo a Maka- ante eso Tsubaki rió nerviosa

- ¡Soul!- gritó ella sacandome de mis pensamientos- ¿me atraparás si salto?

Reí un poco

-_Don´t be scared sweetie_- abrí un poco los brazos, sonriendole

- Puhh!- hizo una mueca graciosa sacandome la lengua- Tú y tu ingles, máss te vale que me atrapes o te pegaré con un buen Maka Chop!!- vi como flexionó sus rodillas y tomando ese impulso saltó del pilar con los brazos extendidos hacia mi

-¡que salto tan simétrico!

Rei por lo bajo, esperé a Maka con una sonrisa dedicada solamente a ella...

-¡Maka!- gritó Tsubaki con algo de sorpresa y...¿miedo?, moví la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, comprendiendo a Tsubaki...

Detrás de Maka... estaba Asura...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** POV NORMAL** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los técnicos y armas miraban sorprendidos y con cierto miedo la situación.

Asura se miraba algo transparente, se movió rápidamente atravezando a Maka de la misma manera

-¡Maka!- gritaron Kid y BlackStar

Soul no podia creer lo que veia, su sueño o mas bien pesadilla se había hecho realidad, vió a Maka caer lentamente, y antes de tocar el piso la atrapó

-Omae...- dijo con cierto odio Lizz

- No Iba a ser el unico en perecer aquí- Asura mostro una curiosa _bolita_ con coletas en su mano

- ¡El alma de Maka!

- Un alma pura ¿uh? se ve deliciosa...- hizo el ademán para comersela pero un destello de luz atravesó a Asura, y este aún sonriendo desapareció

-¿Que demonios?- Kid desvió su mirada hacia donde provenia ese pequeño destello, mirando a una chica de cabello largo rubio, con ropas de sacerdotiza, y con un arco en la mano

- Llegué demasiado tarde..- dijo esa chica al momento que aparecía a su lado un chico de cabello semi largo negro y con ropas rojas

- Soul...

Todos miradon al peli-plateado el cual se encontraba incado con Maka en sus brasos, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados. En cambio a Soul le temblaban las manos al igual que sus ojos.

Gritó con dolor lo mas que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-¡¡MAKAAAAA!!

* * *

OOkai.. mi primer fic de Soul Eater, en lo personal me gusta la idea, y como va empezando... puesto que no me gusto el final del anime.. y hay cosas en el manga que me encantaria cambiar...por ejemplo:

1.- Escribiria Yuri de Maka con Crona (( XD ))

2.- Justin... (llorando en una esquinita...)

3.- EXCALIBUR SERIA SIEMPRE EL HEROE DE LA HISTORIA!!!! claro! hay que continuar con la leyenda de excalibuuuur!!!

XD

ok despues de un buen rato de eso me dedicaré a alabar a Kid y su eterna y perfecta simetria... ( detras hay carteles con la leyenda: Apoya a la Simetría, y Kid a un lado con estrellas en lso ojos admirando todo...)

Lizz: No conosco a ninguno de los dos...

Patty: ehehehehehe!!!

BlackStar: ¡¡Me quitan protagonismo!!

Kid: CALLA SER ASIMÉTRICO!!!

**--X--**

Ejem... este fic va dedicado a unas personitas:

1.- a un tipo que dijo que Soul Eater le daria miedo xD

2.- A una persona k me cae mal x ser un feo xP (( mi forma de decir te quiero es insultar... si, es amor apache xD))

3.- A Seme-sama XD

Frase d un fic k lei y me gusto...

Lo amaba con locura.

Pero lo malo era que el ni se daba cuenta, y que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en todo un idiota. Pero aun así lo seguía queriendo.

_In those irrepleacable days we spent together, you made me realize that the most important things were the most ordinary ones.  
You tought me how to never lose hope, how to stand against an unbeatable foe.  
Now then, let us search for the treasure of life_...

_Tomoyo After Dear Shining Memories_


End file.
